reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Greer Castleroy
Lady Greer Castleroy (born Norwood) was Mary Stuart's lady-in-waiting, her confidante, and best friend, along with Kenna, Lola, and Aylee. Unlike the others though, Greer is not titled, yet her family is said to be ridiculously rich due to her families former success in the mining business. She is the eldest of five children, all of which are girls, the wife of Lord Castleroy (which gave her the title of a Lady), the step-mother of Yvette Castleroy, Gemma Castleroy, and three other unnamed step-children. She had been sent to court to marry a man with a title to secure her future and have her family marry into a titled family. During the series, Greer had a secret relationship with kitchen servant, Leith. She eventually fell in love with him but knew that she cannot be with him due to his status. After the arrival of her fiance, Lord Julien, Greer and Leith were caught kissing, causing Greer's engagement to Lord Julien to be called off and her reputation was ruined. She soon became engaged to Lord Castleroy and Leith is sent into the army. As time went by, Greer got to know Lord Castleroy as he defended her from her father's cruelty, seeing how much Lord Castleroy truly cares about her causing them to grow closer. She was later reunited with Leith and learned he has gained nobility but is not titled. She rejected his offer and stayed with Lord Castleroy. Greer Norwood is a part of the House of Norwood by birth and the House of Castleroy by marriage. She is portrayed by English actress Celina Sinden. Early Life Greer was born and raised in Kinross, Scotland to a very wealthy family. She was chosen to be a lady-in-waiting to Mary Stuart and raised to be to her queen's servitude. Some time before she joined Mary in France. Her families mines which earned them their wealth were running dry. So she had to find a man of title to marry to secure her and her family's future. ''Throughout Reign'' Greer Norwood/Season One|Season One Greer Norwood/Season Two|Season Two Personality “''She’s ambitious and she’s actually the only one of the ladies who isn’t titled, so she’s got lots of money, but she needs to rise in the world through finding a husband, which is her mission at court, other than looking after Mary, which is obviously another huge job for her'',” Celina about her character. Physical Appearance Greer is an attractive girl with dark brown eyes and blonde hair. Her face is oval shaped and she has wide lips. "Greer, because she's not titled, but she's ridiculously wealthy, she's constantly trying to prove herself with her jewels and her fashion...She's always kind of slightly over the top, always kind of acceptable but a little bit over the top. She'll always have big jewels on, we kept her in a lot of emerald, kind of jewel tones, a lot of greens and deep golds and yellows on her. Constantly one too many accessories on her because she's trying a little too hard." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Greer. Relationships |-|Romantic= Aloysius Castleroy: Lord Castleroy is Greer's husband. She agreed to marry him in order to save her reputation before her family could be ruined. He was able prove himself as a noble and kindhearted suitor. He defended Greer from her father's insults toward her and told him that she is priceless, and refused to take a dowry. Instead he offered her father money for him to use as dowries for his other daughters. Greer has opened herself up to him and they have grown closer. She informs him of Leith's return and of him now being a noble but she is still set out on being with Castleroy. (See Greer and Lord Castleroy.) Leith Bayard: Leith is the man that Nostradamus predicted Greer would fall in love with. At first she tried to deny her feelings for him due to her having to marry someone of title. But she eventually gave in and wanted to be with him. She has been in a secret relationship with him for a year. After she received word from her parents about her betrothed, Lord Julien, coming to the French Court, her secret relationship with Leith had been discovered causing Lord Julien to leave her. Greer and Leith's romance was over as he was sent into the army. They were later reunited and Leith was now a noble due to saving Francis' life during the battle. However, Greer refused to be with him as she needs someone titled whom can take care of her and her family, also with her being engaged to Lord Castleroy. (See Greer and Leith.) |-|Familial= Robert Norwood: Robert is Greer's father. They have a strained relationship as he puts a lot of pressure on Greer being his eldest daughter to find a husband of title and wealth to pay of their family's debt. Greer had however disappointed him by being caught with Leith Bayard who was a kitchen servant at the time, shaming the family. When he came to visit her at court, he was very harsh on Greer. He seems to be the only person who can make Greer completely quiet and not say her opinions. |-|Friendships= Mary Stuart: Greer has a loyal bond of friendship to Mary. Greer has always stood by Mary's side and always supported her decisions. Greer has always made it her duty to protect Mary from anyone who is set on hurting her. Greer beside Aylee is the only lady to have not let Mary down by lying to or betraying her. As Greer has always tried to prove herself and that she belongs, Mary has assured her that she has always had a place there and she has always been like family. Also whenever Mary is a fashion crisis, Greer is always there to help out. When word got out about Greer's secret relationship with Leith, Mary supported her. Nonetheless, Mary sees Greer as a special friend and someone very important to her. (Mary and Greer.) Kenna: Kenna and Greer are close friends. They first met during childhood when they were both chosen to be part of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. They both traveled to France from Scotland to be with Mary and support her. Though most of their time is spent within their group of friends which also includes Mary, Lola and formerly Aylee. Greer was the first to tell Kenna to be careful with Henry. (See Greer and Kenna.) Aylee: Aylee and Greer were close friends and both ladies-in-waiting for Mary Stuart. They both left their home in Scotland to live in France. They spent most of their time together within their group of friends consisting of Lola, Mary and Kenna. Greer along with the rest of her friends was devastated by Aylee's death. (See Greer and Aylee.) Lola: Lola and Greer are close friends whom have known each other since childhood. They are also both ladies-in-waiting for Mary Stuart. Most of their time spent together is shared between them and their group if friends consisting of Mary, Kenna, and formerly Aylee before she passed away. (See Lola and Greer.) |-|Enemies= Appearances Name *'Greer' is a feminine given name of Scottish origin, a variant of the masculine version Gregor. Meaning "alert, watchful". Trivia *Greer's first kiss was Leith Bayard in Kissed. *Greer does not have a title like Mary's other ladies-in-waiting; her family is simply very rich. *She's awful at cooking. *Greer will be in a love triangle.http://tvline.com/2014/01/07/reign-spoilers-greer-leith-season-1-ask-ausiello/ *As of Sacrifice, Greer is revealed to have forger traits. *Historically, Mary's four ladies-in-waiting were all named "Mary": **Mary Fleming **Mary Seton **Mary Beaton **Mary Livingston *Greer's engagement to Lord Julien was broken due to being caught kissing Leith. *Her first kill was in Left Behind, however, Leith also stabbed the man so that neither of them would know who really killed him. *As of Blood for Blood Greer is the last of Mary's Ladies to get married. *As of Banished Greer is no longer one of Mary's ladies. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Protagonist Category:Scottish Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Norwood Category:Noble Category:Lady-In-Waiting Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Featured Article Category:House of Castleroy Gallery Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Protagonist Category:Scottish Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Norwood Category:Noble Category:Lady-In-Waiting Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Featured Article Category:House of Castleroy